Convulsion Theory
by your allegria
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke gather their wits and form a strong friendship - all based on the brunette's reluctance to find happiness. daikerutakedai, mm, abuse
1. Block 1

Takeru looked into the classroom. Every head was bent down looking onto paper, busy writing something. He swore under his breath. _Late again, eh? _Letting out a breath of resignation, he started to walk over to the boy's bathroom. 

Stepping into the less than clean room, he walked over to the sink to splash some water onto his face. Instead, as he got nearer, a muffled sobbing sound grew louder. There was a faint smell of cigarettes in the air. He stopped in front of the suspicious stall, and knocked. To his surprise, the door creaked open, and the sobbing abruptly stopped.

Unsure, but willing to investigate further, he let the door fall open. On the toilet sat a boy. His red hair was messed up, and he was hiding his face. His clothes, although told no sign of a violent encounter (as Takeru had suspected) were really rather messily pulled together. As he took in the sight, Takeru gasped with recognition. The words were almost reluctant to come forth. "...Daisuke? ...Is that you, Daisuke?"

The boy didn't respond. Unsure if he was right, Takeru stepped closer. "It's me. Takeru." he said hopefully, as if the redhead would answer to his call, and things would be okay again. Another step. "Hey, I mean, are you okay?" Another step. "I just want to help, Daisuke. You remember me right? I heard you crying, so-"

"I wasn't crying."

Blue eyes met brown. Takeru let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Daisuke, what? I.. What happened to you?" Sure enough, Daisuke was sporting a bruise on his cheek, and what was soon enough to be a black eye. Takeru frowned. "Did you get into another fight?"

"Just lemme alone, kay?"

Takeru looked on exasperated as a former savior of the world sat forlornly on a toilet in the middle of school. Some courage, right. As stubborn as he was, Daisuke was all that bad. Far from it. He was really rather sweet and understanding when it mattered most. Like when everyone else shunned Ken, who but Daisuke befriended him? 

It didn't matter that none of the old group really talked anymore. They all scattered here and there. 

The older digidestined group went off to find jobs, and mates. Joe, being the oldest had his own private doctor's office and was married. Izzy went off being smart about computers still, and Mimi was studying fashion somewhere in Europe. Tai and Yamato somehow both ended up owning a flower store, and Sora took over her aunt's restaurant. 

The younger set didn't have much luck staying together either. Yolei already had graduated and was studying business in college, while Cody was training to be the heir for his grandfather's kendo hall. Ken ended up moving far west, and went to a private school there. 

For a long time, it was just three of them together: Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke. At least until Hikari got a scholarship and went off to join a private all girl's school in Tokyo.

Now, it was just them, and they didn't even bother talking.

They had at first, trying to save a connection that seemed almost non-existent. After a while.. They just grew apart like everyone else. They were already juniors in high school, so college came into play. 

Daisuke didn't have any college plans. Takeru did. That became the end of it. Takeru spent most of his time catering to his mother's wishes that he graduate top class in his school, and to continue on to college. He wasn't even sure if he'd make it. And if he did, he wasn't sure if he'd want to be there. As of late, it simply didn't matter to the blonde boy whether he made it as valedictorian or not.

A long time ideology of the redhead concerning college. 

College seemed far as could be from Daisuke's mind. He spent most of his time getting in trouble, and befriending the wrong sort of people. Daisuke was always the one being called up to the principal's office during the middle of class for something "he didn't do". Really, in all honesty, the boy seemed a wreck. He was failing his classes, and he didn't exactly have anything stored in a bank somewhere to fall back on.

Short story was, if he didn't shape up soon, he'd be spending life out of high school on the streets.

Right now, Daisuke looked unhappy to be sitting on the toilet in the middle of school, while being stared at by Takeru. He cleared his throat. "Takeru, I told you to go. You're staying. This is the opposite of going."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "You were crying.", he said in an accusatory manner, causing Daisuke to make a face. 

"I wasn't crying."

"Then what were you doing?"

Daisuke shifted, uncomfortable. "...Nursing my wounds."

"Look, Dai, I, you know... I know we haven't been the best of friends lately...", here Daisuke rolled his eyes, "but I just want you to know that, you know, I'm here for you.", stated Takeru. "Nothing's changed."

"Easy for you to say." Daisuke muttered.

"Daisuke." Takeru shot out a hand to touch the cinnamon colored hair. Daisuke jerked back. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Just come here." Takeru said, running his hand through his hair. Soon, he let his hand travel down to the bruise on Daisuke's cheek, frowning at the heat he felt. It was too hot.

Daisuke squirmed, and glared. "That hurts, you know."

"Bet you're not going to tell me who did this?"

"Damn right I'm not."

"Mind telling me why?"

Daisuke looked up. "Why? Well, I guess, he was trying to teach me a lesson."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

"...It worked a long time ago."

"Huh? Then you don't mean..." Takeru stopped. Of course not. Daisuke wasn't the sort of person to just sit around and take a beating.

"That I get beat up a lot? Or that it teaches me a lesson?" Daisuke blinked.

"That you get beat up a lot! By who, Daisuke?"

"Oh. I, well, I guess I just get beat up a lot. I mean, no big deal, a lot of people beat me up, right? I guess it's just the way things are."

"...Dai..."

"Hey, don't look so disappointed!" Daisuke gave a odd sort of smile. "I'm okay..."

Takeru felt strange. Whether it was for Daisuke, or whether it was for himself, he wasn't sure, but while looking at the skinny, beat up brunette, he got a sense of that whole feeling.

a/n: Okay, great. Finished a chapter. I'm not even sure if it was any good. Reviews would be GREAT, but if you don't want to write a thing, this is understandable. ANYWAY, hope you liked it. @_@ 


	2. Block 2

Time went on as planned.

Both of the boys seemed to have forgotten the incidents that had pushed them together. Final exams were right around the corner, and Takeru of course was busy studying. He had no idea whatever the brunette was going on about, he was often seen either actually in the principal's office, or around it in general.

The blonde almost hated the way Daisuke seemed to affect his studies. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing okay. Whoever hurt him last time seemed serious. Nobody he asked could give a straight answer. It seemed like Daisuke was in fights everyday, but this couldn't be true. He often stayed after class to get some tutoring done for the times he actually missed class.

Takeru didn't mind having something to take over his mind for a while. In fact, he rather enjoyed watching out for Daisuke even if he didn't say anything out loud. He had come to like the boy, much more than in the days belonging to the Digiworld. 

Things had changed.

The brunette boy didn't seem as cocky anymore. He was still socially inept, that was for sure. It wasn't clear whether Daisuke even had any friends. He was often alone, or seen in the presence of a rather large, burly senior named Henry. Takeru would ask Henry whether he knew what was going on with Daisuke, but it was a fact that no one ever talked to Henry. 

No one other than Daisuke, anyway. 

The exams passed on by without any further incident, it wasn't even until a week after in which Takeru had another encounter with Daisuke. 

Tachi sensei seemed to call Daisuke into his office after school hours quite a lot as a general rule. Takeru couldn't help but notice the slump of the shoulders as the brunette answered with a soft agreement. Before, he wouldn't doubt Daisuke's reluctance to study math, but now, Takeru began to wonder... Could it really be a teacher's harsh punishment?

After school was over, Takeru silently followed the brunette into his after school study session. It seemed pretty normal, didn't it? Daisuke sat with his head down over the notebook as Tachi Sensei told him what to do.

Takeru laughed at his mistake. Imagine what would happen if someone had known what he was thinking?

******

Daisuke felt awfully awkward around his peers. It never seemed to occur to him that they actually liked him. So, he stayed away. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. It just took too much effort to keep friends once he was out of middle school. People moved away, and it just wasn't the same. He had been in a trio with Kari and Takeru, but even then he didn't feel as if he belonged. He was always the third wheel, wasn't he?

Now that Hikari moved, Takeru didn't even come around to Daisuke. He was always off studying. Daisuke never even bothered to get into studying, there was no point. His parents were always going off about how worthless he really was. How he'll never get into a college, nevertheless a good one. 

He sighed. Now he had a teacher on his case for more than college. At first, Tachi Sensei seemed to be really nice, teacher-wise that is. Until Daisuke started slacking off. Then he turned into the rabid monster from hell. If Daisuke didn't understand, he'd force Daisuke to understand.

Of course, Daisuke never understood it properly. Maybe it was his subconscious rebelling against something that was wrong, but it wouldn't explain why he was trying so hard consciously.

Even the one person he called "friend" didn't like him. He was always making him do things he didn't want to. 

Everything was so wrong.

He didn't belong in high school. He didn't even belong in middle school. Daisuke Motomiya just didn't belong.

******

Hikari came over on Saturday. "For the reunion.", she said, but Takeru thought maybe she really did think of him as her boyfriend. After all, one does not write 'T.T. + H.Y. 4evr' on their algebra folder when they don't consider themselves to be romantically attached. Takeru forced a smile.

"Isn't the reunion at your house?"

Hikari beamed. "Yeah, I thought maybe we could walk together."

Takeru didn't downright hate Hikari, but sometimes, she proved to more than just a girl. She seemed to have gotten over her weak stage, and was becoming more obsessed with makeup and boys rather than things like "love". "I'd love to walk with you, Hikari. Hold on a moment though." 

She nodded happily as she walked in, clunky heels and all. She looked around the room, and took a seat on the sofa. "How's school?"

"School? Ah, school's great. How's school for you?"

"Could have been better."

"Bad, huh?"

"Doesn't have you."

Ouch. Takeru winced. Maybe he should tell her he's not interested? Maybe he should tell her he's not interested after the reunion? Just ouch. "Yeah, school's boring without you, too."

Hikari smiled knowingly. "How's Daisuke? Do you still talk to him? I haven't seen him since I moved... Not that I've seen anyone else either, but you know."

Takeru didn't know. "He's fine, actually. Downright hard-headed rebel."

"That's why I never liked him. He could be so annoying, Takeru." Hikari scoffed, making a rude face.

Takeru turned to eye the other girl. He hadn't meant it in a negative way. Daisuke's determination was what made Daisuke.. Daisuke. Hikari had no right...

"Takeru?" Hikari called. "Ready to go yet?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." 

With rather pressing thoughts in his head, Takeru went off unknowingly into what would later on become a rather eventful night.


	3. Block 3

A/N: YAY! I'm actually writing in a consistent manner. I'm sure my friends would be proud I have forsaken my erratic nature. :D Huzzah!

Takeru peered into the doorway of the ongoing party. It was being held at the Yagami house, and apparently Tai had gone through the honors of decorating it himself.

In this case, all Tai actually did was clean up the house and turn on the radio to some inane pop station. There was a fruit basket courtesy of Mimi (who lived in California and couldn't make it) which added as a centerpiece to the rather bare table.

It was nice to meet up once in a while. Takeru felt almost a longing for the time before when there wasn't a _scheduled _date for a reunion. It had been a simple fact that they would all meet up whether they had things to do or not.

Now, there was a scheduled date and all of them couldn't make it. His brother for one was running late from a band practice. Jyou had an appointment. Mimi didn't even live in the same country. Redhead Daisuke didn't even bother showing up, or calling. Maybe the option of him being late wasn't doubtful. Daisuke was never known for his punctuality.

Daisuke showed up clad in a messy uniform. The dark blue looked rather crumpled. 

Hikari made a disapproving noise from her place next to Takeru. Takeru on the other hand felt almost a sense of endearment towards the brunette. A voice in his head fondly said 'Been fighting again, Dai?'

In reality, he had give Dai a disappointed look, casting Hikari aside before walking over to Daisuke.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to meet at four. It's six now."

Daisuke gave him woeful eyes. "I had things to do, Takeru."

Hikari responded before Takeru could. "What _things_ Daisuke? Fighting again I suppose? Don't think I haven't heard of you and your gang of friends."

Both Takeru and Daisuke stared at the usually nice and friendly girl. In fact, everyone in the room was staring at her now. Either Hikari didn't notice or didn't care, but either way...

A look of hurt passed over Daisuke, and Takeru frowned. "Hikari, what has gotten into you? You've sure changed."

"I'm not the one who's changed, Takeru. Daisuke's the one hanging around with that stupid oaf, Henry. You don't even know what he's been doing."

Takeru turned to look at Daisuke. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing. She's just a fuckin bitch, is all."

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't the bitch last time, Daisuke. Why don't you tell him about that?"

Daisuke flinched. "Stop it, Kari. I don't care what you think anymore. You're just mad at me because I can't help but feel the way I do! What kind of friend are you?"

Hikari stared coolly. "You're right. Why don't you tell Takeru here all about your feelings, Daisuke? I'm sure he'd want to know."

"You know why I won't."

"I know why, Daisuke. Let me just say nothing will ever happen. You're just a stupid, little-"

"STOP IT!" shouted Takeru. Hikari looked over at him in shock. "What is going on with the both of you?"

Hikari glared at Daisuke. Daisuke stared at the floor. "I'm gonna go now."

He was gone before Takeru could stop him. The blonde suddenly wore an expression that no one could discern the emotion of.

All except Hikari. She swore she saw love.


	4. Block 4

I suppose there isn't going back once you started a project like this. It wasn't meant to solve the mysteries of life or anything even remotely close to that. All I wanted was to know what was going on with him. I never realized how vulnerable this left me. 

Not until it actually started.

The project was this: I would answer any question Daisuke asked me, if I was allowed the same with him. It didn't necessarily even have to be a personal question. It could be any question. 

When I told him about it, Daisuke stared intently at me as he thought it over. "Okay", he agreed. I smiled.

"You could go first." I told him. We were seated on a bench in the middle of nowhere, and with the sky a myraid of colors and the streets empty, there was almost a surreal feeling. I looked over at Daisuke's face, he was thinking, and I suddenly felt a tug at my heart.

For a moment, I could see everything so clearly I felt like my heart was dying. The boy's long eyelashes cast shadows over his tan skin as he looked down at his hands. He was playing with one of his black wristbands. A lock of red hair fell into his eye as he looked up.

I didn't ever want to loose him.

"Takeru, what does it feel like to be perfect?"

My head snapped up in surprise. "Well, how would I know?"

"Don't play dumb, man. Tell me, I mean, you're the closest I've ever known to achieve perfection." He smiled.

I sniffed. "Daisuke, you don't even know me if you say something like that. You might see me like everyone else does, but in reality, you're probably better off than me anyway..."

"Yeah, right!" Daisuke scoffed. "I have such a perfect life. You know, bad grades. Family who hates me. Friends who don't even notice I'm alive. Enemies everywhere..." He shook his head sadly. "Just peachy keen."

"Hey, I care!" He looked away and bit his lower lip. "Daisuke, what makes you think I don't care?"

"Takeru, in the past... Whatever years we've known each other for, how much of it was spent actually together? Just you and me?"

"Dai..."

"I can't remember one either." His eyes looked up into mine. "I really regret that now. Takeru, I regret that I never was as close to the group as everyone else."

"Is that really what's bothering you?" I asked. Daisuke didn't say anything. "Dai, I can't speak for the group when I say this, but I know I would die if you weren't here next to me. I know we weren't ever such good friends, but now that I know you, here like this... I don't ever want to loose you. Ever. You hear me?"

He looked up. He had been crying. Tears fell as he asked, "Takeru, could I kiss you?"

Numbly, I nodded.

He leaned over, his lips meeting mine for the first time. They seemed fuller and softer than I had imagined them. Maybe because he had been crying. I could taste the salt from his tears on them.

I close my eyes as I felt him stop. When I opened them again, he was gone.

*******

The next day at school, Daisuke ignored me.

This wasn't the kind where we both ignored each other. He blatantly wouldn't come near me. He wouldn't even look at me.

When I stopped him in the hall, he couldn't look me in the eye as he broke my hold and left me standing there.

'But', I couldn't help thinking, 'at least his uniform is ironed.'

After all, I could get to the bottom of this after school.

A/N: Okay, WELL, review! It took me a while to write, I know. I suck! But I was really busy with school and all. We're having this major rally, and I'm helping out with it for God only knows why! Plus I have to read about forty chapters in my AP history book, AND Moby Dick. *dies* Feel free to tell me what's wrong with my story or anything. Criticism is always received. Just not use ALL the time. :D


	5. Block 5

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
